This New Year's Eve
by BlueWinterMoon
Summary: As the year comes to a close, Katara thinks back to her past relationship. After getting help from a stranger, she realizes that maybe the new year won't be so bad. Zutara one-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, sweetie?" my grandmother asks me yet again.

"No, gran," I try to say sweetly through clenched teeth. This is probably the fifth time she has asked me that.

"Yeah," my brother, Sokka, says, "it's pretty bad out there, and we all know that you car isn't in the best shape."

"I know," I say irritably. "but I have to get home." It's was true. My apartment was at least 25 minutes away. It was already 11:30. I really wanted to get home before the weather gets bad.

We were standing in the entrance to grans tiny house. I was putting on my coat as she and my brother looked at me with worry. Sokka was staying over, but there were only 2 bedrooms in the house and I didn't really feel like rooming with my annoying brother tonight.

"I'll be fine, and I'll call you when I get home so you know I'm okay," I say.

They both nod their heads as I walk out. I wave to them as I walk to my car. Gran just had her annual New Year's Eve party. There was supposed to be a very bad snowstorm tonight, and the roads were going to be bad. Sokka was going to stay the night, but I know I can make it home.

I get into my car and start it, trying to get some warm air on._ Jesus, it's freezing _I think to myself. I turn on the windshield wipers to get the snow of front window of my car. As it clears, I look out at the beams coming from my headlights. The snow is starting o come down hard, signaling the start of the snowstorm.

I pull of the curb, and make my way down the street. I drive for a bit, not really thinking about anything. I look at the digital clock in front of me. 11 45. I'm making pretty good time. I turn on the radio, trying to find a good station. I stop as I hear _Auld Lang Syne _come on. It's one of my favorites.

The song brings back memories of the past year. Me. My family. Aang. It seemed not to long ago that we were together. And in love.

I ended it though. After 11 months I realized things weren't right, that I wasn't feeling that spark between us that I had felt in the beginning. I've try so hard to forget, but I can't. The look on his face when I told him. I broke his heart.

I know that I should feel guilty. The break-up came from nowhere as far as he's concerned. Aang thought that everything was good between us. I never told anybody how I was feeling. Ever.

I still care about him. A lot, actually. And his feelings. But what about mine? I couldn't go on like that, having doubts, lying to myself. I needed to get out. I needed time to _think._ To think about me, my life, and my future.

I also still wonder if I made the right choice about my relationship. Aang was pretty serious about it. Maybe even serious enough to consider marriage. But I know I'm not ready for that. I can't promise him that I'll follow him everywhere and be by his side. I can't be his shadow. I need to be _me._

All of the sudden my car starts to slow down, breaking me from my thoughts. I swerve to the side of the road to avoid any oncoming cars. I stop the car and turn it off. Maybe it just needs a moment, and then it will be fine. I count to 30 and turn the key. It doesn't start.

"Come on!" I say to the car. "Please don't do this to me!" I keep turning the key and pushing buttons but the car just won't come on again. "Dammit!" I scream to no one in particular. I let out a few more curses and slump back in my seat. I look at the time again. 11:50.

_Great,_ _just great _I think to myself. Then I start to shiver. There's no hot air in the car anymore, so now it's freezing. _I bet I have some blankets in the trunk. _I step out of the my car and walk towards the back. I open the trunk to find nothing but a shovel. _Fabulous._

I lean against the side of the car and sigh. Just then, I see head lights coming towards me. A small black car stops about 10 ft. behind mine. Then the door opens, and a man steps out.

"Need some help?" calls the raspy voice of the man. I can't see him clearly, but he sounds young.

"That would be much appreciated," I smile and say back. I see him take out a smart phone. He must be calling a tow truck. _Why didn't I think of that!_

He looks at me, still on the phone, a gestures me to come toward him. I start to make my ways towards his car, but then stop. _What are you doing? _my mind says to me. _You don't know him! He could be dangerous. _

_ He must be an okay person if he takes the time to stop and help me _I say back. I start my way toward him again. As I get closer, I can start to see his face. He's pale, with black hair, angular features and a strong jaw. When I near him, he goes to the passenger side and opens up the door. I walk over and slide him muttering my thanks. He goes around to his own side and gets in.

He turns toward me and I see his eyes. They're gold. _How unusual._ Realizing that I'm staring, I blink a few times and smile. "Thanks for helping me," I say to him. He looks at me and gives me a small smile while nodding.

I put out my hand. "I'm Katara," I say, introducing myself.

"Zuko," he says, shaking it. He notices that I'm shivering and frowns. He reaches behind the seat and brings out a blanket. "Here," he say and wraps it around my shoulders, his hands brushing my cheek. _He's so warm! _

It starts to get hot with the heat on _and_ a blanket around me, so I reach towards the air, to turn it off. He must have thought the same thing because we both reach out at the same time and our hands touch. I pull away quickly while blushing and look out the window.

Hoping the blush is gone, I turn forward and look at the time. It's 12:00. _Goodbye old year, hello new one._

Zuko must have noticed it too. He coughs and says "Happy New Year." I look at his face and see that he's blushing too. I sit for a moment, looking at the kind, handsome man sitting next to me, and can't help but feel that things are going to get better.

"Yeah," I say, "it is."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little treat to those of you who took the time to read/ review The Dayjob!**

**Not a lot of Zutara in this one, just a hint.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
